Aprobado
by Sxkxitx
Summary: —Señor Haruno, le ruego que no deje entrar a otro chico que pretenda a Sakura a su hogar. El padre de Sakura formo una O con su boca, soltó una carcajada y miro a su esposa. —Muy bien muchacho, ¿Cuáles son tus intenciones con mi hija?


**Este es un drabble porque creo que no llega a one shot xD **

**Dedicado a las chicas del grupo SasuSaku **Eternal Love** **

**Y también a las chicas de BoltSara New Love, página y grupo respectivamente. **

**Este escrito es como una despedida xD de fin de semana por que debo hacer actividades académicas de mucha importancia así que quizás me tarde en actualizar mis historias pero por eso quise dejarles esta escena sobre la interacción entre Sasuke y los padres de Sakura. **

**Espero lo disfruten y comenten lo que sea que les inspire esta pequeña historia**

**¡Saludines, SOMOS CANNON!**

**Aprobado**

**P****_o_****r**

**Sak****_ai_****ta**

Llego puntual como de costumbre, eran las cuatro en punto y ella debía estar lista. Cuando comenzaron a salir ambos pusieron sobre la mesa un acuerdo con reglas estipuladas que si bien no estaban escritas y firmadas eran condiciones de mera palabra y acordadas, era una pareja extraña según Ino.

Sakura fue firme y le dijo que en cada cita debía ir a buscarla a su casa, no pedía flores ni regalos, sólo que al abrir la puerta él estuviera ahí esperando por ella, él dijo que sí.

Por su parte a esa regla Sasuke le anexo el hecho de que ella siempre estuviera puntual para evitar cruzar palabras con sus padres, por alguna razón evitaba charlar o cruzar mas de un saludo con sus padres, quizás temía que ellos no aceptaran lo que había surgido entre él y su hija.

Pero esa tarde en particular Sakura había tardado más de la cuenta en arreglarse, y entonces quien lo recibió fue el padre de la bella Haruno.

—Buenas tardes Uchiha.

—B-buenas tardes señor Haruno, ¿esta Sakura lista?

—Me temo que no lo está, pero pasa—Sasuke quiso negarse pero el padre de Sakura podía ser muy insistente, no le quedaba opción.

Ambos pasaron a la acogedora sala de estar y se sentaron alrededor de la mesita de té, era una casa simple, tradicional y sencilla. Para poner el toque perfecto a la incómoda situación la madre de Sakura apareció con una bandeja llena de bocadillos y bebidas.

—Sasuke-kun, por fin podemos verte— dijo amablemente la rubia mujer— Le he llamado la atención a Sakura tantas veces ¡Mira que no traerte y presentarte con nosotros!

—Bueno mujer, deja de agobiar al chico. Aparte sólo son amigos, ¿Cierto?

Sasuke se metió un pastelito dulce a la boca, odiaba el dulce pero era mejor evitar esas bochornosas preguntas.

—Lo suponía, si Sakura tuviera novio lo presentaría como tal.

La madre de Sakura asintió. —Creo que Lee-san es su pretendiente, quizás él sea su novio secreto.

Sasuke dio un trago a la bebida y miro a la mesa, los padres de Sakura miraron con una sonrisa el rostro levemente sonrojado de Sasuke—Señor Haruno, le ruego que no deje entrar a otro chico que pretenda a Sakura a su hogar.

El padre de Sakura formo una O con su boca, soltó una carcajada y miro a su esposa.

—Muy bien muchacho, ¿Cuáles son tus intenciones con mi hija?

..

..

..

..

—Sasuke-kun, ¿Estas molesto conmigo?

Ambos habían salido de la casa en completo silencio, ella miro las sonrisas de sus padres pero le resulto normal, mientras que Sasuke estaba serio, muy serio con ella pero se despidió sonriente de sus padres ¿Qué había pasado mientras ella se rizaba las pestañas?

—Sabes, creo que deberíamos comer más seguido con tus padres.

Sakura detuvo el paso y lo miro extrañada — ¿Te has golpeado la cabeza Sasuke-kun?

—No. Simplemente es que son… agradables.

_Y me aprueban _sonrió con arrogancia típica de un Uchiha.

Sakura se acerco a él y se puso de puntitas para poder besarlo mejor, sonrío sobre los labios del Uchiha — ¿Algún día me dirás que ocurrió esos escasos minutos de espera?

—No lo creo, fue algo entre tus padres y yo, deja de cuestionarnos.

Sakura inflo las mejillas y no objeto más, lo que sea que hubiera pasado había logrado lo que ella no se había atrevido, acercar a sus padres con el hombre que amaba.


End file.
